El chico Nuevo
by IzumiHTF95
Summary: Imagina perder a tus padres en un accidente automovilístico 5 meses atrás y debido a eso desarrollar una fobia enorme a la muerte y soledad, apare de eso ser demasiado tímida y miedosa como para socializar con la gente en si. ¿Horrible, no?.Bueno eso es lo que sufre Flaky, una tierna chica de 16 años de edad, pero eso cambiara con la llegada de un chico nuevo a su clase.
1. Chapter 1

Holo!~ :3 b-bueno soy nueva con esto de subir fanfics QuQ por lo que enserio batalle para crearlo xDD asdfg! :B (Coffcoffprincipantecoffcoff)

Bueno antes de empezar la historia debo aclarar ciertos puntos! ;D

Los HTF no son míos pertenecen a Mondo Media, yo solo me adueñe de ellos y los convertí en humanos XD (?

Ya una vez aclarado esto... ¡QUE EMPIECE LA HISTORIA! :3

_"Que impredecible puede ser la vida, Da giros inesperados, nos quita lo que más amamos y nos recompensa con cosas que podemos llegar a amar aún más…"_

-Pensaba una chica pelirroja, de largos cabellos y algo rebeldes, de ojos color carmesí en medio de la clase de Algebra de el Profesor Lumpy-

_"¿Por que la vida es tan complicada?... Papá, Mamá quisiera que m respondieran…"_

¡Señorita Flaky! , ¡Señorita Flaky! –Gritaba el maestro de algebra, el cual era de cabellos celestes con mechas rubias, ojos celestes y llevaba una camisa de botones celeste claro, corbata amarilla y jeans junto con zapatillas negras. Al parecer la pelirroja seguía en su mundo-

Flaky, ¡Oye Flaky!, el Maestro Lumpy esta que echa humo –Mencionaba una chica de cabellos rosas cortos y ojos del mismo color, la cual llevaba el uniforme de la escuela; Amiga de la pelirroja-

¿Ah?, ¡Q-Que pasa? –la chica finalmente sale de su transe para encontrarse con su profesor, el cual fruncía ligeramente el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. Ella, apenada, se encoge en hombros y sus mejillas toman un color rojizo, casi tan intenso como el de su cabello-

Las horas pasaban y Flaky trataba de prestar atención a las clases, pero no duraba ni 10 minutos sin que la imagen de sus padres le viniera a la mente. La última vez que los vio, ese trágico día en el que se despidió de sus padres como siempre antes de que se fueran a trabajar, hace 5 meses.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Trabajaba en la Actividad que nos dejo la Profesora Lammy, de Biología, quizás eso me distraería un rato de pensar en mis padres. Pero la maestra se acerco a nosotros sonriente, a decir verdad se veía hermosa de esa forma, con su cabello largo y de color violeta, gorro de lana blanco y su delgado suéter color morado y falda del mismo color. Nos pidió que le prestáramos atención, al parecer nos quería decir algo. E quedo en silencio por un momento y finalmente habló. Nos menciono a un compañero nuevo. ¿Era enserio?, ¿Llegara alguien nuevo? , La alegría y curiosidad se hizo presente en todo el salón. Las chicas susurraban cosas como "¿Sera Atractivo?, ¿Qué edad creen que tenga?, ¿Tendrá novia?", Los Chicos cosas como "¿Sera Agradable?", "Espero que no sea un pesado", "¿Y si es chica?". Yo, en cambio, me preguntaba si seria capas de superar mi timidez y miedo para hablarle, me asustaba y emocionaba la idea de solo pensarlo. De pronto la maestra pidió Silencio e Hizo un ademan enfrente de la puerta, ¿Había alguien allí?, ¡En efecto!, Un chico de cabello verdoso y algo largo entro, de ojos verdes esmeralda, un verde muy hermoso a decir verdad. Llevaba una camisa negra y encima un suéter delgado de camuflaje al estilo militar y unos jeans. Al parecer aún no tenía el uniforme escolar. De contextura delgada y a primera vista fuerte.

La profesora Lammy hablaba, y la verdad no se de que, ya que me había perdido en esos cristales verdosos, los cuales el chico nuevo poseía. Aunque tenia cara de pocos amigos y mirada seria, no pude evitar hacerlo.

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y tomaban un tono rojizo. De pronto la maestra dejo de hablar y el chico se acerco a tomar asiento, pero… ¡¿Q-Que esta haciendo?!, ¡¿S-se sentara a mi la-lado?!. Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza haciendo el sonrojo más notable y lo observe fijamente mientras tomaba se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado. Me miro de reojo y no pude dejar de mirarlo también. Así fue toda la clase restante, había quedado hipnotizada en su mirada, hasta que la campana que anunciaba el final del día de clases. El se apresuro en guardar sus cosas y tomar su mochila para luego salir del salón de clases. Se veía algo misterioso y malhumorado, ya que cuando mis demás compañeros le hablaban, el solo les miraba de reojo y respondía secamente. Pero… había algo que me decía que detrás de esa fachada de chico malo, había una buena persona. Bueno, eso creo yo.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Flaky durante todo el camino a el hogar de su amiga peli-rosa llamada Giggles, fue pensativa, se preguntaba "¿Por qué el chico nuevo puede ser tan seco y misterioso con sus compañeros?, Hasta que la oji-rosa la saco de sus pensamientos.

Oye, Flaky. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pedía la amiga de la pelirroja con una sonrisa alegre mientras le miraba a los ojos-

E-ettoo… Claro Giggles –Contesto intrigada la linda pelirroja-

A ti… ¿Te gusto el chico nuevo, O sea Flippy? –Pregunto su amiga de forma traviesa mientras reía pícaramente-

¡¿Q-QU-QUE?! , ¡N-no! , ¡¿P-Po-por qu-que l-la p-pre-gu-gunta?! -Tartamudeaba totalmente alterada y sonrojada la oji-carmesí, mientras los nervios le comían viva, ya que en efecto, había sentido algo por aquel chico-

Jiji Es que no dejaste de mirarlo en todo el día, además no lo niegues, fue amor a primera vista. Y Creo que para el fue igual ~ -Ríe nuevamente Giggles mientras su voz se hace más chillona de lo normal y da ligeros codazos a la pequeña pelirroja, la cual se encontraba más roja que un tomate-

¡G-GI-GGLES!, e-es-o no es ci-cier-ciert-o! –Negaba con las manos de forma graciosa la tímida oji-carmesí, mientras la peli-rosa reía a más no poder-

Ambas chicas continuaban caminando, mientras la linda y pequeña pelirroja se avergonzaba totalmente de las preguntas y comentarios de su amiga peli-rosa, la cual reía a más no poder con las reacciones de esta. Cuando llegaron a casa de la oji-rosa llamada Giggles, se despidieron y Flaky tuvo que seguir su camino.

Al llegar a un callejón oscuro, la pelirroja se detuvo en seco y sintió como una briza fría y tenebrosa le recorría por el cuerpo. Un mal presentimiento le hacia dudar el entrar por allí pero, tontamente, decidió ignorarlo y entró. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras miraba de un lado a otro con esos ojos carmesí, asustadizos y tristes los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban algo vidriosos y cristalinos, Mientras daba pasos dudosos por el lugar-

¡Al fin! –Suspiro la chica aliviada al ver que ya casi llegaba al final de aquel tenebroso y oscuro callejón-

Pero la alegría y alivio no le duraron mucho. Ya que al final de aquel callejón le esperaban 2 hombres. La pequeña pelirroja, al verlos, retrocede lentamente asustada pero topa con otro más el cual, al parecer, le había seguido. Flaky al notarlo intenta escapar pero uno de ellos le toma de las muñecas y acorrala en la pared, evitando que lograse irse y ponerla a su merced-

No tengas miedo muñequita, solo queremos divertirnos contigo un rato pequeñita –menciona uno de ellos de forma morbosa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja demostrando sus malas intensiones-

N-no, ¡p-po-por fav-vor! –Suplicaba la asustada pelirroja mientras evitaba dejar salir las lágrimas contenidas mientras temblaba bruscamente-

Aquellos sujetos al verla de tal manera rieron al uní solo y uno de ellos comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la falda escolar color negro de la pequeña. Flaky solo pudo gritar y suplicar que parara mientras sollozaba, antes de que una brisa moviera sus largos cabellos rojizos y viera como aquel tipo caía al suelo debido a una patada voladora que le habían propinado. Pero, ¿Quién lo había echo?, Ella solo miro asombrada a aquel sujeto que se encontraba en el suelo totalmente noqueado debido a el golpe. No aparto la mirada asustadiza de el hasta escuchar los gritos de dolor de parte de los otros 2 sujetos, los cuales también se encontraban en la misma situación que la de su compinche.

Flaky, aun asustada, volteo a ver el rostro de su salvador para luego abrir los ojos de par en par al identificar de quien se trataba.

T-Tu… Tu e-eres… -la chica se quedo sin habla al notar que se trataba de aquel chico nuevo, el cual le había cautivado desde que lo vio, Flippy. Y sus mejillas tomaron nuevamente ese tono carmesí-

El chico mantenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo que sus cabellos verdes cubrieran esos hermosos ojos que poseía. Comenzó a caminar hacia los delincuentes, pasando de largo a la pelirroja que le mirada atónita y confundida.

Con navaja en mano, el joven de cabellos verdosos llego hasta donde se encontraban 2 de aquellos sujetos y sin previo aviso, corto la yugular de uno de ellos haciendo que se hiciera una lluvia de sangre, la cual provenía de el cuello de este provocando que en cuestión de minutos muriera desangrado. Mientras tanto la pequeña oji-roja miraba con horror las escenas desgarradoras las cuales manchaban de rojo las paredes de aquel lugar. Después de unas cuantas escenas horripilante mente sangrientas, Finalmente todo había acabado. Uno de los 2 tipos restantes tenia abierta la cabeza, dejando ver el hueso de su cráneo, además le habían abierto el estomago con aquella navaja, dejando ver los intestinos fuera de este. El restante, simplemente estaba descuartizado, con los miembros esparcidos por lo largo del callejón.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me encontraba en Shock total, había demasiada sangre, un poco de ese liquido carmesí alcanzo a manchar mi uniforme y Flippy… el estaba bañado en sangre, riendo morbosa mente mientras limpiaba su navaja. De pronto me miro, yo muerta del miedo quise retroceder, escapar de las garras de aquel chico, pero mis piernas no respondían. Comenzó a caminar hacia mi, y lo único que pude hacer fue mirarle mientras por dentro pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, que se alejara. Cuando finalmente llego a mi, me miro con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, los cuales estaban opacos, habían perdido totalmente su brillo y ternura, para luego abrazarme y susurrar en mi oído _"Tranquila, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante… yo te cuidare…_" fue la primera y ultima ves que escuche su voz, algo gruesa y dulce a la vez, tan hermosa y tranquila; para luego caer desmayada debido al shock emocional que me causo todo lo acontecido, fue demasiado para mi. Sentí el viento recorrer mi cuerpo mientras caía y por ultimo unos brazos firmes que me sostuvieron, evitando tocar el suelo y recibir un fuerte golpe.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ok quedo algo corto XDD pero no tuve mucho tiempo de escribirlo QuQ además es el primer fanfic que subo QuQ así que por favor ¡NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO! D,: -se hace bolita(?-

Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo (siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas D,:)


	2. El joven de cabellos azules

Holo de nuevo~! w jeje bueno Bueno aquí les traigo el Segundo capitulo yei~! antes de comenzar quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a Saori Bell y a ~ :3 gracias por sus Reviews y comentarios~ ^^

Sin más ¡QUE COMENCEMOS!~

Los HTF no son míos, pertenecen a Mondo Media~

Sangre, Intestinos, Cuerpos putrefactos al rededor de aquel callejón. Era lo que se podía ver en cualquier dirección en la que volteara la pequeña Pelirroja, temerosa, temblando, en Shock total. Hizo un leve movimiento de labios esperando que de su boca saliera algún grito de ayuda, una suplica para que todo se detuviera, pero por alguna razón, sus labios no daban sonido alguno. ¿Acaso todo eso era real?, intento gritar, pero nuevamente no salio nada de aquellos labios rosas y delgados. A continuación solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza al momento de ver la figura de aquel joven asesino de cabellos verdes, esperando su inminente muerte. Espero algunos segundos y ... nada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los sentía pesados y con una fuerte jaqueca en la cabeza. miro hacia todas partes notando que no estaba en aquel oscuro y tenebroso callejón, en cambio se encontraba en una amplia y elegante habitación de un color verdoso turquesa, decorado al muy buen estilo militar. Tenia estantes con todo tipo de armamento, desde navajas, sopletes y espadas hasta rifles, metralletas y una Revolver Smith and Wesson. Parecía un museo de armas de todo tipo. Algo era más que Obvio, no se encontraba en su habitación, ¿Todo habrá sido un sueño?, pero si fuera así... ¿Que haría en un lugar como ese, totalmente desconocido para ella?.

Veo que al fin despertaste... -Pudo escuchar una voz bastante familiar la cual provenía de una esquina de la habitación-

la pelirroja supo de inmediato de quien era y no pudo evitar sentir un enorme escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. El miedo la consumía, pero había algo más, sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, como si fuera a salir de su pecho de un momento a otro. Volteo a ver a el chico el cual se encontraba recargado en la pared de aquel lugar.

¿D-Donde estoy? -Preguntó la chica temerosa, mientras posaba su mano sobre su cabeza debido al fuerte dolor que sentía por la jaqueca-

En mi habitación -Dijo el peli-verde sin expresión alguna, totalmente sereno-

La pequeña oji-carmesí sintió como se calentaba su rostro, tomando un color rojizo, ¿Era enserio que se encontraba en la habitación de aquel chico?. comenzó a temblar ligeramente pero... ¿Por que?, Jamás se había sentido así en su vida, era un sentimiento nuevo para ella.

Pero eso no importa ahora... Dime, ¿Te sientes bien? -Cuestiono el chico al ver a la pelirroja de tal forma, mientras se acercaba y posa su mano en la frente de esta, causando que las mejillas de la tímida oji-carmesí se pintaran de un tono más intenso que aquel rojizo que ya poseía-

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sentí mis mejillas arder al escuchar la voz de Flippy cerca mio. Se escuchaba tan dulce y amable en ese momento, que solo pude suspirar ligeramente. Yo solo conteste con un pequeño y tímido "_S-Si... n-no te p-preo-preocu-pes_". me sentía estúpida ¿Como es que ni siquiera en un momento como este puedo dejar de tartamudear?. me apresure en alejarme un poco de el ya que, aunque haya sido quien me salvo de una posible violación, sigue siendo el chico que asesino a 3 hombres frente a mis ojos. el al notarlo, enarco una ceja con una expresión curiosa. Estaba nerviosa, buscaba que decir oh hacer antes de que algo malo pasara, hasta que al fin musite unas pequeñas palabras, casi inaudibles.

V-Veo q-que te gustan muc-mucho las armas -Mencione mientras trataba de crear alguna conversación, evitando mal entendidos-

Mi padre fue militar por lo que herede su gusto por este tipo de cosas -Dijo el mientras observaba su habitación detalladamente. desde el armamento de todo tipo que poseía, hasta las lamparas y cortinas. para que luego, un pequeño pero incomodo silencio se formara en el ambiente de ese lugar- El murió en la guerra antes de que yo naciera así que mi madre se encargo de mi, pero cuando cumplí 10 años murió. Me dijeron que fue debido a una fuerte depresión después de lo de mi padre, solo para encubrir la verdadera razón... Un asesinato.

Yo solo mire atónita a Flippy mientras narraba su vida sin expresión alguna, serena mente, ¡¿Realmente puede decir algo así tan tranquilo?!. Aguante las lagrimas que se asomaban por mis grandes y rojizos ojos, algo en mi interior me inducirme a acercarme le, abrazarlo y !no soltarlo jamás!... pero, ¡No seria algo muy inapropiado?, además no seria capas de hacer algo así, ¡no!. Lo único que pude hacer fue seguir mirando le, mientras el tomaba un poco de aire para luego continuar hablando.

Después de eso un tío lejano tubo mi custodia, debido a que no había nadie más que pudiera, o más bien quisiera hacerlo. Me cuido hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad, hace algunos meses, ya que decidí vivir solo, el lo acepto con gusto, realmente le causaba problemas -Concluyo, aún con aquella voz serena. no mostraba dolor, resentimiento, ni mucho interés alguno en su propia vida. ¡¿Como puede ser esto?!-

T-Tú también... estas solo -susurre para mi misma, pero creo que lo dije más fuerte de lo que pensé, ya que el solo me miro curioso mientras enarcaba una ceja, yo me sonroje nuevamente al notar que me miraba de esa manera, ¡Oh no!, ¿Abre dicho algo malo?, ¡De seguro le molesto!. Me puse de píe rápidamente algo asustada por la reacción y tipo de pensamiento que debió tener sobre mi- ¡L-l-lo si-sien-siento, n-no qui-quise de-dec-decir es-o!

Solo pude tartamudear dando un torpe intento de disculpa, me sentía horrible ¿Como pude decir algo así?, peor aún, ¡A la persona que me salvo la vida!, ¡Por dios soy de lo peor!. Flippy solo me miro para luego suspirar y ponerse de pié justo enfrente mio, luego me abrazo. ¿E-Eh?, p-pero ¿Por que?, ¿No esta enojado?. Yo solo lo mire atónita no sabia que pasaba pero cierto impulso me hizo corresponder ligeramente al abrazo, posando mis manos en la espalda de este suavemente, Mi corazón latía como loco, mi rostro rojo a más no poder, ¡¿Q-Que es lo que esta pasándome?!. Se creo un pequeño silencio el cual duro unos cuantos segundos para que después, Flippy me abrazara con más fuerza.

Se... Se que has estado sola desde hace 5 meses. También se que eres demasiado tímida y dulce como para hacerle frente a la gente y delincuentes, los cuales se aprovecharían de ti a la menor provocación. No preguntes el por que lo se... Solo necesitas saber que, de ahora en adelante, yo cuidare de ti

Aquellas palabras me cautivaron, Logrando hacer que de mis ojos salieran unas cuantas lagrimas, que luego se convirtieron en leves sollozos, los cuales Flippy se encargo de detener acariciando mi cabello suavemente. Sentí como jugueteaba con el de forma dulce, mientras me miraba tierna mente, ¿y yo? aun sollozaba, pero por estar triste, ni molesta, ni mucho menos asustada, de alguna forma me sentía segura junto a el, ¿por que? no lo se, pero algo tengo claro, solo el puede lograr devolverme esa felicidad, confianza y deseos de vivir los cuales había perdido desde hace meses.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000HolaXD(? 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

El inicio de clases siempre es pesada y más para alguien que presencio la noche anterior una masacre, ¿no?. Flaky se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, los ojos somnolientos, con algo de ojeras y se encontraba algo apagada, Realmente la noche anterior no había sido la más "tranquila" del mundo. La pelirroja se encontraba en su salón de clases recargada en su pupitre, realmente no había dormido nada la noche anterior, estuvo apunto de caer rendida en el mundo de los sueños pero escucho levemente una voz masculina la cual le llamaba. Visualizo una figura delgada pero un tanto fornida aproximándose, vestía con una sudadera deportiva color azul cielo con un pantalón de mismo color como conjunto, debajo de la sudadera llevaba una camiseta roja con la letra "S" estilo Super Man y tenis deportivos blancos. De cabellos azules y poseedor de 2 joyas color zafiro como ojos ,tan claros como el cielo y curiosamente llevaba un antifaz de color rojo en su rostro.

S-Spendid-san -Hizo mención la pequeña al ver a aquel oji-zafiro acercarse a donde se encontraba- ¿Q-Que hace aquí?

hmp, Ya te dije que no llames como "usted", solo soy 2 años mayor que tu, me haces sentir viejo~ -Pidió el oji-azul mientras bufa ligeramente- y solo vine a ver como estabas, ¡no te vi llegar a tu casa anoche!, ¿Donde estuviste?

La hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos, tan intensos como el fuego, sonrío ligeramente deforma dulce y amable, para luego reír un poco.

Claro que si, no se-, quiero decir, No te preocupes Splendid-san eres muy lindo al p-preocuparte -Contestó con voz dulce la pequeña, haciendo que el joven de cabellos azulados sonriera de reja a oreja, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente de un ligero tono rojizo-

¡T-todo por mi amada pelirroja! -El chico de tez blanca y de ojos azulados, tomo suavemente la mano de la pequeña, besándola con dulzura mientras ella solo le miraba algo sorprendida por lo echo-

Todos en el lugar los miraban, algunos susurraban cosas mientras el ambiente del lugar se llenaba de pequeños "Uiii~" por parte de sus compañeros, Por dios ¡Que vergonzoso!. Su rostro se ponía aún más rojo por la vergüenza, para que luego aquellas burlas fueran silenciadas por un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal del salón de clases. Flippy se encontraba mirando aquella escena desde hace ya un rato, con el puño cerrado el cual de encontraba en la pared, con el ceño fruncido, serio y a primera vista molesto Todos lo miraron algo asustados mientras se acercaba a el lugar en donde se encontraban la pequeña oji-carmesi y el joven de cabellos azules. Splendid lo miro algo extrañado, no sabia la razón por la cual aquel chico al que no conocía había tenido esa reacción. El peli-verde llego a el lugar, quedando en frente de el joven de ojos zafiros, haciendo notar las diferencias entre las 2 figuras de cada uno. El peli-verde era unos 4 centímetros aproximadamente más bajo que el oji zafiro. Ambos se miraron de forma retadora y el ambiente se volvía tenso, pesado, tenebroso. La chica de cabellos de fuego miro algo temerosa la escena para luego ponerse de pie e intervenir en aquella riña de miradas feroces, las cuales los 2 chicos se mandaban uno a otro.

B-Basta, por f-favor, deténganse -Suplicó la pequeña, mientras temblaba con ligereza debido al temor de que la situación se fuera a salí de control. Conociendo a Splendid, seguro pasaría-

El oji verde solo la miro de reojo, para luego chasquear la lengua con molestia y dirigirse a su asiento al lado de el de la pelirroja. El joven de antifaz le siguió con la mirada, pendiente de sus movimientos. Luego de verle tomar asiento miro a la pequeña Flaky, la cual se encontraba aún temblando y con los ojos vidriosos apunto de llorar, le parecía tan adorable la forma en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. El solo sonrío tierna mente y se aproximo a ella para luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla-

Adiós mi pequeña caramelo, nos veremos después -Dijo el peli azul de forma dulce, haciendo referencia a la pequeña la cual le mirada algo triste para que por ultimo saliera del lugar-

El salón quedo en total silencio, la mayoría de los estudiantes miraban a Flippy y susurraban entre si, El no presto la mínima atención a sus balbuceos, en cambio miraba a la tímida pelirroja la cual le miraba temerosa mientras se aproximaba a tomar su asiento, justo al lado de este. El profesor finamente entro y dio la clase, todos prestaban atención a sus clases a excepción de la pelirroja y el joven de ojos azabache. Flaky por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido anterior mente, ¿Como es que pasó eso?, no lo entendía, sabia que el oji azul llamado Splendid era un poco problemático y travieso por lo que se lo esperaría de el, pero ¿Flippy?, ¿Por que reacciono de esa manera?. Su corazón se estremeció, ¿No sera que el habrá sentido... Celos?, ¡No! eso es imposible, Sentir celos de una persona la cual conociste el día anterior, no tiene sentido. Pero el ya sabia de ella desde antes, ¿Sera un acosador?, No, no lo creería posible ya que ella no era como las demás chicas, ellas pasaban horas arreglándose, perfumándose con la mejor colonia del centro comercial, maquillándose hasta quedar perfectas, ¿Y ella?, Flaky solo se conformaba con el echo de desenredar un poco su cabello rojo tan rebelde, perfumarse con la colonia más económica del mercado y vestirse con lo primero que se encontrara, ¿Como un chico tan apuesto como el peli-verde se fijaría en ella?. El día se clases paso rápidamente, ya era tiempo de dirigirse a su hogar acompañada de la pelirosa como lo hacia cada día de clases.

Oye Flaky, ¿Que fue todo eso que ocurrió hoy en la entrada?, ¿Flippy y Splendid peleando por ti? Wow! no te creía tan coqueta, jeje -Miro de forma traviesa la oji-rosa a la pequeña, la cual se sonrojo al escuchar lo mencionado por su amiga-

N-No, t-te eq-equivo-cas -Negó de forma tímida la pelirroja mientras su corazón se aceleraba- S-Seguro f-fue un ma-mal entendi-dido

jajaja Vamos amiga, no trates de engañarme y engañarte a ti misma, es claro que a ese par les gustas. De Splendid ya lo sabia, se la pasa saludándote y es muy caballeroso cuando esta contigo además de que siempre es tan alegre, pero con Flippy fue un récord ¡lo atrapaste en solo un día! -Menciono la chica de cabellos cortos, la cual usaba un moño color rosa adornando su cabeza, mientras levantaba su pulgar alegre-

¡G-Giggles! Yo no-

La pelirroja no termino de hablar ya que una voz masculina le llamaba, esa voz tan tranquila que le hacia estremecer el cuerpo por completo. Ella solo pudo voltear hacia atrás junto con su amiga para luego mirar algo sorprendida a el poseedor de aquella voz, Flippy. Giggles sonrío de oreja a oreja al verlo para luego tomar del hombro a la pelirroja, mientras Flaky continuaba observando a el peliverde.

Creo que hoy iré sola a casa, Flippy ¿Te importaría acompañar a Flaky hasta su hogar?, no quisiera que le ocurriera algo -Pidió sonriente la ojirosa para luego mirar como el joven con vestimenta tipo militar asintiera con la cabeza- Bien, nos veremos mañana Fla-chan~

Giggles se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la ojirojiza para luego dar paso a irse sola. Flaky miraba atónita a su amiga, ¡¿Por que hizo eso?!, ¿Dejarla sola con Flippy?, ¡Enserio?. Continuaba viendo a el peliverde el cual se mostraba indiferente mientras caminaba hacia ella y musitar un leve "Vamos" para luego dar paso a que esta le siguiera.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Durante el camino todo era silencio total, Genial ahora ¿Que are?, Vamos Flaky piensa en algo rápido. Seguía en silencio, pensando en lo que podría decir, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, continué pensando y... nada, Oh vamos ¿Es enserio?, ¡Gracias cerebro por dejarme morir cuando más te necesito!. Suspire ligeramente, el lo noto y me miro de reojo.

¿Quien era el chico de cabellos azules que estaba en clase en la mañana?

Flippy finalmente habló, pero lo hizo serio, no se veía nada feliz eso me aterro. trague saliva nerviosa, ¿para que quiere saber sobre Did?, todo esto es extraño, a pesar de lo nerviosa decidí responder a su pregunta un tanto temerosa.

B-bueno su nombre es Splend-did, es mi vecino y e-es 2 años mayor que yo... p-por lo que ahorita e-esta empezando la un-universidad

Flippy solo me miro con una ceja alzada mientras con sus labios hacia una leve mueca molesto, ¿Realmente le molesto tanto que Splendid me haya besado la mano?, ¿Estará celoso?. La curiosidad y nervios me consumían, necesitaba saber por que pasó eso, finalmente decidí hablar.

F-Fl-Flippy, ¿t-tu... e-esta-as ce-

Sentí como me tomo de el brazo con fuerza, empujándome hacia un lado y cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Mis cabellos rojos se movían con el viento y le miraba sorprendida, ¿por que hizo eso?. De un momento a otro sentí chocar mi cuerpo con el duro y frío suelo, ambos caímos, el encima mio. Comencé a notar algo algo carmesí en el brazo de Flippy, era... ¡¿Una herida?!, Alguien lo había herido en aquel lugar. Lo mire asustada por la velocidad con la que extendía aquel liquido vital por lo largo de su brazo, manchando su ropa y de pasó también la mía, el con el ceño fruncido aguantando el dolor que sentía por aquella herida de bala para luego mirar como su rostro se ponía menos tenso dejando que el dolor se apoderara de el. comenzó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, yo me aterre aún más, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar "¡Flippy!, !Flippy, por fa-favor, r-resiste!, ¡Flippy!". Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no las pude contener estaba muerta del miedo, no quería que le pasara nada, no, ¡a el no!. Observe como cerro la mirada por completo, su rostro tranquilo y apacible. temblé con fuerza.

¡Por favor!, ¡Flippy no!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Aquí el final de el Segundo capitulo Yei~ :3

jejeje como verán no lo hice muy largo que digamos ._. pero realmente no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir a Computadora xDD jejeje

¿Que les pareció?, ¿Aburrido?, ¿Interesante?, ¿Todo in cliché?

¡Dejen sus Reviews dando sus opiniones!~ ( w)/

**¿Quien quiso asesinar a Flaky?**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Realmente Flippy estaba celoso de Splendid**? ( ° ¬w¬)°

Todo en el siguiente capitulo! ~( *o* )~


	3. Un nuevo atentado, Un nuevo Problema

Hello mis querid s lectores~ :3 Me alegra y alaga que sigan esta humilde historia nyaaaa~ QuQ -chibi-

Bueno, sin más que decir Comencemos con el Capitulo 3! ;D OuO

Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Mondo media y sus respectivos Creadores~

Ya ah pasado una semana desde aquel atentado en contra mio... Me preguntó, ¿Como se encontrara Flippy?. Hace 2 días que no lo eh ido a visitar, la verdad me preocupa mucho -pensaba la tierna pelirroja mientras iba, como todos los días, a encaminar a su amiga amiga pelirosa a casa-

Fla-chan, ya veras que Flippy estará bien. no te preocupes tanto -sonríe Giggles mientras miraba a la pelirroja perdida en sus propios pensamientos durante el camino-

G-Giggles-chan... -la pelirroja miraba algo sorprendida, ¿Como es que sabia exactamente en lo que estaba pensando?. Giggles continuaba observando a la pelirroja sonriente, luego la oji-carmesí devuelve la sonrisa algo tímida- G-Gracias.

Jejeje para eso estamos las amigas Fla-chan~ -la joven y bella pelirosa abraza con alegría y ternura a su pequeña amiga, la cual le miraba avergonzada, en forma de despedida, ya habían llegado a su destino- ¡Nos veremos el Lunes, Fla-chan!~ -Dice la pelirosa mientras corre con dirección a su casa-

Flaky solo la mira marcharse alegre para luego emprender camino a su hogar. Caminaba a pasó lento mientras miraba el paisaje a su al rededor. Era algo oscuro, pero alcanzo a visualizar un pequeño parque, el cual se le hacia algo familiar pero por más que tratara de hacer memoria no lograba recordarlo, ¿por que?, Ella no lo sabia pero al verlo le llenaba un sentimiento de felicidad y de una profunda nostalgia. Continuo caminando mientras observaba con atención aquel parque mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me encontraba en camino a casa de Flippy, de alguna forma sentí la necesidad de saber como se encontraba en esos momentos, Es normal preocuparse por la persona que te salvo la vida en 2 ocasiones, ¿no?. Camine durante unos 15 minutos, tenia suerte de que la casa de Giggles estuviera cerca de la de Flippy. Me daba un poco de miedo pasar por aquellas calles desiertas debido a las altas horas que eran. Finalmente llegue a casa de Flippy, no me había fijado en como era. De un color Verde claro, bastante lindo y alegre. Me acerque a la puerta la cual era de un color marrón y toque suavemente, Espere unos pocos segundos y pude escuchar una voz la cual gritaba desde lejos "¡Ya voy!", Mientras se escuchaba como alguien se dirigía a la puerta para luego observar como el picaporte se giraba y daba pasó a ver la figura de Flippy en frente mio, no me había dado cuenta de que era al menos una cabeza más alto que yo.

B-Buenas n-noches Flippy-kun... -Sonreí al verle, realmente me alegraba el que estuviera recuperándose con tanta rapidez-

Flippy me miro algo extrañado, ¿Desde cuando comencé a llamarle por "Kun"?, la verdad ni yo lo se. Yo solo pude encogerme en hombros algo avergonzada al observar como me miraba. Flippy solo se cubrió los labios tratando de evitar que escuchara su suave risa.

Gracias por venir tan constantemente a verme ... -Dijo Flippy de forma amable, últimamente eh tenido mejor comunicamiento con el y, realmente, no es como aparentaba ser en el colegio. A pesar de actuar como una persona fría, cortante y malhumorada, dentro suyo es una persona bastante amable, servicial y divertido-

Me invito a pasar con ademán con la mano, yo algo avergonzada me di pasó a entrar. Duramos horas hablando sobre lo que nos ah pasado estos últimos días, aparte de que lo pongo al corriente de lo que vemos en clase, pero no parece interesarle mucho a pesar de que es realmente inteligente, tanto que creo que el termino por explicarme y corregir me en algunas cosas. No me di cuenta, pero caí rendida ante el cansancio y fatiga del día. Sentí como unos brazos me cubrían el cuerpo con ternura y suavidad y, entre sueños, sonreí ante aquel acto de amabilidad.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN FLAKY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

La pequeña pelirroja se encontraba acurrucada en una suave y cómodo colchón de color crema y su cabeza recargada en una pequeña almohada color blanco, abría con tranquilidad sus hermosos y grandes ojos color carmesí llenos de ternura e ingenuidad. Observo con atención y noto que se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de aquel peliverde. Suspiro ligeramente y se puso de píe algo nerviosa, a pesar de ya haber entrado más de 1 vez a esa habitación no podía evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa, ¿Por que?, solo se encontraba en la habitación de uno más de sus pocos pero verdaderos amigos, ¿no?. Salio de el cuarto de Flippy y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, encontrando la silueta de aquel apuesto peliverde, acostado en el sofá mientras se acurrucaba en el, tenia una expresión tan tranquila, relajada y serena que la chica solo pudo seguir mirando le mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas. Tomo su mochila y le miro nuevamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se acerco un poco a el y beso con suavidad la mejilla de aquel ojiverde, para luego susurrar un suave "Hasta luego, Flippy-kun" y salir del lugar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Era fin de semana, ¿Que se suponía que haría?, Realmente no tenia muchos amigos como para pedirles que pasaran el rato con ella, además los que tenia normalmente estaban ocupados en días como estos. Splendid iba a la Universidad los Sábados y no quería distraerlo, Giggles tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, Flippy bueno, el aún se encontraba dormido y recién había salido de casa de este por lo que no deseaba molestarlo más. Solo le quedaba una opción, Petunia. La pelirroja apresuro su pasó en camino a casa de la mencionada, ya tenia tiempo de que no la visitaba así que seria una buena escusa para no estar sola al menos ese día. Caminaba a pasó rápido, quería llegar lo antes posible a casa de la susodicha. Anhelaba ver nuevamente a aquella mujer de 23 años de edad, de cabellos largos, azulados y de mechas plata recogidos en una cola de caballo y de ojos color zafiro. La chica se detuvo en seco al notar una figura femenina delgada y de buen cuerpo, más alta que ella. Flaky al notar de quien se trataba solo pudo correr hacia esa persona totalmente alegre mientras extendía sus brazos.

¡P-PETUNI-CHAN!~ -llega con la chica de cabellos azulados y la abraza con ternura-

Flaky-tan, Hola~ -sonreía la joven mujer mientras correspondía al abrazo de la pelirroja suavemente- ¿Como has estado estos 2 meses sin vernos?

B-bien, ¿y t-tu Petuni-chan?~ -sonreía amplia mente la pelirroja, realmente había extrañado a aquella ojizafiro-

Jejeje b-bueno... realmente eh tenido algunos problemas con mi esposo, Handy. ya Sabes, desde que perdió sus brazos es difícil para el mantener su trabajo como constructor, ya sabes necesita los brazos para ello -La hermosa de ojos zafiro suspiro resignada- Realmente esto le ah afectado mucho

y-ya veo... -la pequeña pelirroja solo pudo seguir abrazando a la peliazul tierna mente mientras le veía preocupada- y-ya veras q-que se le pasara a H-Handy-san~

-Petunia miro tierna mente a su pequeña amiga pelirroja para luego sonreír- Jeje muchas gracias Flaky-chan, Realmente no entiendo como puedes ser tan buena con la gente después de todo lo que ah pasado mi peque -mira algo pensativa a la pelirroja, que esta solo miraba a Petunia con una expresión de curiosidad e ingenuidad- O-Olvida lo que dije jeje , ¿No quieres un helado?, Yo invito.

¡C-Claro!~ -Los ojos de la ojicarmesí se iluminaron intensamente mientras observaba a aquella mujer, a la cual consideraba como una madre-

Caminaron juntas hasta llegar a un puesto de helado. La pequeña pelirroja escogió un helado de Galleta, era de sus favoritos, Mientras que la joven mujer de cabello azules pidió un helado de Napolitano, también de sus favoritos y se sentaron cerca de un pequeño pero hermoso parque en el cual se encontraban niños jugando.

E-En verdad te agradezco mucho t-todo lo que has echo por mi Petuni-chan~ -dice la pelirroja algo avergonzada mientras en su rostro poseía una ligera sonrisa tímida-

no te preocupes mi peque, Se que si necesitara de algo tu estarías para mi, ¿no? -dice sonriente la hermosa peli azulada mientras lamia su helado-

¡c-claro, que si Petuni-chan! -la tímida pelirroja asiente con la cabeza-

y Dime mi pequeña Flaky-chan, ¿Hay algún chico que haya llegado a tu vida? -cuestiona la ojizafiro sonriente-

La pelirroja solo pudo mirar un tanto sorprendida a su amiga mientras su rostro se tornaba carmesí intenso, ¿Como es que pudo adivinar eso?.. Espera, ¿Como que "adivinar"?, No es como si viera a Flippy más que como a un buen amigo, ¿o si?. Su mente se llenaba de preguntas en ese momento, realmente ni ella sabia lo que sentía por aquel peli verde. La hermosa Petunia, al verla de tal forma y pensativa, solo pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Esa expresión tuya me indica que hay alguien, ¿O me equivoco? -ríe ligeramente la peli azul, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa y negara de forma graciosa lo dicho-

¡N-No e-es lo qu-que cre-crees!, F-Fl-Flipp-py y yo so-solo som-mos am-ami-g-gos~ -tartamudeaba más que nerviosa la pequeña-

Con que su nombre es Flippy, ¿eh?, Dime, ¿Como es?, ¡Apuesto a que es apuesto!, ¿En donde se encuentra ahorita? -pregunta alegre y entusiasta la mayor de las 2, mientras observa como la pequeña pelirroja se encogía en hombros algo triste-

E-El... El esta herido por mi culpa, I-Intento protegerme d-de un atentado e-en contra mio y.. y.. -la chica no pudo continuar hablando ya que las lagrimas le escurrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras observaba su helado triste y sollozante-

D-Disculpa Flaky-tan, y-yo no tenia idea... -Pide la ojiazul mientras abraza consoladora mente a la pequeña pelirroja, la cual se encontraba lloriqueando en aquellos momentos-

Pero el llanto de la pelirroja y consuelo de la Peli azul fueron cesados por un fuerte silbido el cual resonó en los tímpanos de ambas como si fuera un arma de tortura seguido de una fuerte explosión cerca de aquel lugar. ¿Otro atentado?, La pelirroja pedía mentalmente que no fuera eso y solo una broma de cualquier niño travieso de aquel lugar. Pero lamentablemente, eso no fue así. Inmediatamente después de que se escucho aquella explosión, unos hombres vestidos de negro fueron a donde la pequeña Flaky y la bella Petunia, vestían completamente de negro y llevaban puestos unos pasa montañas de colores griseados, los cuales impedían conocer los rostros de aquellas personas. Uno de ellos tomo con fuerza a aquella Peli azulada y de mechas platas llamada Petunia, mientras otro cubrió los labios de la pequeña pelirroja con un pañuelo, impidiendo que emitiera sonido alguno. La pelirroja Pataleaba mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿Por que le pasaba eso a ella? se preguntaba eso mil y un veces desde aquel día en el que Flippy salio herido por culpa suya, pero poco a poco dejo que oponer resistencia, ya que aquel pañuelo llevaba un liquido algo molesto y fuerte para su olfato, y fue perdiendo el conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su al rededor en aquellos momentos. Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la figura de su amiga oji zafiro, la cual lloriqueaba y gritaba una y otra vez "¡Flaky-tan!, ¡Flaky-tan, por favor resiste!" mientras ella jaloneada por aquellos hombres hacia una Camioneta 4x4 color negro.

"F-Flippy, s-sal..vame" -Fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar la pequeña, antes de que cayera desmayada debido a aquel liquido insertado en el pañuelo que cubría su boca-

Y hasta aquí el 3 capitulo~! Quería escribir más pero tengo tarea por hacer y si no la termino estaré ¡MUERTA! TuT

Espero que este capitulo no les haya parecido lo menos mierda posible ;A; (? xD y si les decepciono el capitulo, espero y me disculpen jeje ... ¡OR FAVOR NO ME PEGUEN! D,: -se esconde detrás de un arbolito(?-

Onegai, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias~ n.n

**¿Que pasara con Flaky y Petunia?**

**¿Quienes eran y que querían aquellos hombres?**

**¿Donde y que estará haciendo Flippy?**

**¿Por que estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? (?**

Descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo!~ :3


	4. La desgracias de Petunia

Hola mis queridos lectores~ Se que tarde un poco para subir el capitulo 4 -gota anime- y me disculpo jejeje

pero ¡aquí lo tienen!~

ACLARACIONES:

( ) Explicaciones oh comentarios de su servidora, osea yo (?

"/ /" Pensamientos de los personajes

**Diálogos de Fliqpy**

Los Happy Tree Friends no son míos, Pertenecen a Mondo media y sus respectivos creadores

* * *

¡S-Sáquenme de aquí!, ¡P-Por favor, Se-se lo supli-suplico! -Pedía a gritos y sollozos la pequeña pelirroja mientras movía de un lado a otro sus brazos, los cuales eran encadenados de las muñecas a una pared, al igual que sus piernas. Sus ojos rojizos se encontraban irritados y cristalinos debido a aquellas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.-

Petunia se encontraba de igual forma solo que más calmada, sollozaba en silencio. Sus ropas estaban sucias, Al igual que la de la pelirroja. Su vestido color blanco, largo y brillante estaba echo un desastre, estaba algo rasgado; Sus zapatillas blancas también estaban algo rotos y desgastados. Ambas tenían el rostro algo sucio, debido a que llevaban casi 1 semana allí dentro. Se encontraban aún más delgadas que antes, debido a la falta de alimento la cual no les otorgaban aquellos secuestradores. Flaky seguía rogando que las soltaran, aunque sabia que no lo harían, no eran estúpidos. La pelirroja finalmente se rindió. Sus muñecas se encontraban rojas, algo inflamadas y lastimadas debido a los roces de aquel metal en esa zona cada que hacia un movimiento. Los nervios y desesperación de la pelirroja se hicieron presentes en cuanto escucho unos leves sonidos de pisadas, alguien se acercaba. retrocedía lentamente arrodillada, temerosa,hasta que choco con la pared de aquel lugar, parecía una cárcel. En cambio la ojiazul, fruncía el ceño con furia mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas de frustración. Una figura femenina de estatura promedio, de cabellera negra, larga y abundante, ojos color cenizo y piel tan blanca como la nieve llega a donde se encontraban la pelirroja y la ojizafiro.

Vaya, parece que las prisioneras no la están pasando muy bien que digamos aquí -Mencionaba la desconocida mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona-

Petunia solo se limitaba a gruñir entre dientes, mientras miraba amenazadora mente a aquella joven de cabellos negros. La oji ceniza soltó una risa contenida para luego ver atentamente a la peli azulada.

Tranquilízate hermosura, pronto podrán salir de aquí, claro eso si cooperan con nosotros -Sonríe nuevamente la joven, mientras abre la reja de aquella de aquel calabozo en el que se encontraban Flaky y Petunia, acercándose a paso lento hacia la oji zafiro- Tu vendrás conmigo linda, intentar escapar seria algo estúpido de tú parte, ¿sabes?, El lugar esta completamente rodeado y vigilado - Seguido de eso, comienza a desencadenar a la joven para luego tomarla de el brazo con fuerza haciendo que esta se pusiera de píe- Si lo hicieras, seria tu sentencia de muerte.

La peli azul se encontraba completamente agitada y débil, sus ojos, que usualmente eran grandes y estaban llenos de una increíble luz, estaban secos, apagados y sin vida. Su cuerpo estaba débil debido a la falta de alimento, Su ropa desgarrada. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Enserio seria tan mala idea la muerte?, en esos momentos le parecía lo mejor. Flaky chillaba mientras la peli azul era alejada del lugar, ¿Ahora que haría?.

La peli rosa Llamada Giggles caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad llamada Happy Tree Town mientras miraba las calles desoladas de el lugar. Los ojos rozados de la chica comenzaban a inundarse, en cada esquina, poste y pared de aquel lugar se encontraban pegados anuncios con la imagen de su amiga pelirroja y otra más, una chica de cabellos azulados con mechas cenizo, que decían "DESAPARECIDAS". Los pasos de la pelirosa se hacían más rápidos, quería dejar de ver aquel panorama que le provocaba tanta nostalgia, tristeza y depresión. ¿Por que le había pasado eso a Flaky?, ella no tenia la culpa de nada lo que pasaba en su alrededor. Comenzó a correr, tratando desesperada mente de escapar de aquel lugar, hasta que topa con alguien y esta cae al suelo.

i-itte~ -la oji rosada se quejaba mientras de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor-

Tsk!, ¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas, mocosa? -Reprocho la otra figura humana, con voz masculina y con todo fastidiado-

la linda pelirosa levanta la mirada al notar una voz familiar, viendo así una figura masculina de melena verdosa al igual que sus ojos, haciendo que, por la impresión, se pusiera de píe rápidamente.

¡¿F-Flippy?!, ¿Tu que haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que estabas en reposo? -Cuestiono la chica, al ver como el peli verde intentaba ponerse de píe con algo de dificultad, intentando ayudarle-

¡Puedo hacerlo solo! -bufo aquel chico de ojos verdosos apoyándose en su pierna izquierda, la cual se encontraba vendada cubriendo la herida de bala, para finalmente ponerse de píe con extrema dificultad-

¡Si seras idiota, aún sigues lastimado! -le toma del brazo haciendo que el peso de este cayera en ella , ayudando le así a mantenerse en píe- Te ayudare a llegar hasta tu casa, tsk!. Si Flaky te viera así seguro que haría lo mismo... -baja levemente la mirada al recordar a su amiga pelirroja, ¿Realmente se había ido sin dejar rastro?-

Es justo por ella que decidir salir de casa... ¿No sabes donde se ah metido esa mocosa? -le mira de reojo mientras caminan por las calles de la ciudad-

La pelirosa se encontraba con la mirada perdida, observaba el suelo mientras caminaba, con los ojos cristalinos, claramente triste. El Peliverde solo miraba a aquella chica de forma curiosa, ¿Que le ocurría?, ¿Por que se puso así en cuanto menciono a aquella pelirroja?. De repente una aguda punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, ¿Por que la pelirroja no había ido a verlo como acostumbraba?. Esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza desde hace algunos días. Tomo aire tratando de tranquilizar sus ansias, ¿ansias?, ¿por que sentía ansias?, El no lo sabia aún, pero posiblemente estaba conociendo nuevos sentimientos dentro suyo.

¿D-Donde esta Flaky? -Cuestiono el Peliverde, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía por aquella criatura rojiza-

Giggles no contestaba, solo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza, evitando así ver a los ojos a aquel joven de vestimenta estilo militar. La desesperación en el peliverde aumento, se detuvo en seco y tomo de el rostro a aquella pelirosa, haciendo que esta le viera a los ojos.

¡¿Donde esta Flaky?! -Cuestiono nuevamente, mientras se sentía apunto de explotar dentro de si. La desesperación, angustia y preocupación se hacían presentes en el, realmente tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso-

Mientras tanto aquella ojirozada se sentía morir con la pregunta constante de aquel joven y finalmente, sin poder evitarlo más, dejo salir las lagrimas comprimidas, sollozando con algo de desesperación. Ya no podía evitarlo más.

¡N-NO LO SE!, n-no lose, No lose -Sollozaba aquella chica, inundando su rostro entre lagrimas saladas. Su expresión facial que normalmente era alegre y extrovertida, en esos momentos se encontraba triste, desolada y desesperada-

Flippy solo se quedo mudo al escuchar las palabras de aquella chica de cabellos cortos, ¿Realmente era verdad?, ¿Flaky desaparecida?. cerro los ojos con rabia, desesperación y frustración, Si tan solo hubiera dejado de actuar como un maricón y hubiera estado con ella en esos momentos de seguro ella estaría allí, sana y salva, sin preocupaciones, con esa sonrisa tímida pero hermosa y probablemente desesperando le con sus constantes lloriqueos, pero a fin de cuentas con el. Cerro su puño con fuerza, se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, ¿Realmente no podía hacer nada?, después de todo si no hubiera sido por el echo de haber regresado a aquella villa nada de eso estaría pasando, al menos no a ella.

**Oye Idiota, ¿realmente no tienes pensado hacer nada por esa mocosa?, jajajaja y yo que creía que dejabas de ser un marica ahora veo que me equivoque, jajajaja **-Una Voz dentro de si reía ante su propia desesperación. Una molesta, morbosa y desagradable voz dentro suyo-

¿Y tu podrías dejar de joderme la vida por una sola vez?, ¡No me dejas pensar Fliqpy! -Protestaba aquel joven mentalmente con su "otro yo"- ¿Además desde cuando te interesa lo que yo haga oh lo que pase con la demás gente?

Aquel ente de cabellos verdosos dejo de hacer ruido alguno, su expresión paso de una de burla a una seria y algo molesta, mientras fruncía el ceño con fastidio. Poseía la misma imagen que la de aquel oji esmeralda llamado Flippy, con excepción de que sus ojos eran ambarinos.

**Tsk, Es solo por esa estúpida deuda que tienes. Realmente no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que pase con esa llorona, es más...** -Su semblante se volvió arrogante mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de morbosidad y sadismo-** Me encantaría ser yo quien despedace a esa niñata.**

Flippy solo pudo suspirar con fastidio ante la actitud de su "gemelo", para luego darle la espalda serio.

Veo que no tienes pensado cooperar en nada, Además no olvides que la deuda no solo es mía ya que si no hubiera sido por esa "niñata" ninguno de los 2 estaríamos aquí -Con eso, finalizo la conversación aquel joven de ojos azabache. Dejando solo dentro de su mente a Fliqpy, el cual le miraba sin expresión alguna marcharse de aquel lugar oscuro dentro suyo-

Petunia se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca acostada en una camilla. Ya no tenia su vestimenta desgarrada y sucia, Ahora poseía una bata color blanquecina como el que usan en los hospitales mientras que de sus extremidades se encontraba fuertemente sujetada por cadenas en aquella camilla. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de circuncisiones las cuales conectaban a una extraña maquina que estaba al lado suyo, monitoreando los pulsos cardíacos de esta. Estaba adormilada, muy apenas podía lograr descifrar en que clase de lugar estaba, ¿La habrán drogado?, es posible. De repente una voz extraña,la cual estaba distorsionada mediante a un modificador de voz, se hizo presente en aquella habitación.

Tranquila pequeña, Solo aremos unas cuantas pruebas contigo, estarás a salvo siempre y cuando no intentes hacer nada -Dijo aquella voz extraña mientras la joven de cabellos azulados observaba como el lugar se llenaba de sombras extrañas, las cuales no identifico debido a su vista nublosa-

Observo como una de aquellas figuras tomo un objeto extraño entre sus manos, parecía ser un bisturí, comenzando a cortar lentamente la piel de la pierna de aquella bella joven. Sentía el increíble dolor con cada cortada, analizis de sangre y torcedura en ella debido a que carecía de anestesia. De sus hermosos ojos salían un río de lagrimas debido al dolor, de sus labios múltiples suplicas para que aquella tortura se detuviera. Intentaba patalean a aquellas personas, golpearlas para así lograr que la dejaran libre, desgraciadamente cada intento fue fallido debido a aquellas cadenas en sus brazos y piernas.

Una sombra más se hizo presente en el lugar, miraba a la pobre y sollozante chica a los ojos, Esos ojos los cuales estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Sonrío de una forma siniestra, mostrando sus blancos dientes a aquella joven y se acerco a el oído de esta, mientras la peli azul llamada Petunia temblaba bruscamente por el miedo y dolor.

Te lo dije... -Musitó aquel ser para luego tomar de el cuello a esta-

Petunia trataba de gritar y pedir la ayuda, que sabia, que no tendría. De pronto sus intentos fallidos de salvación fueron callados. La camilla en la que se encontraba la joven se lleno de un liquido carmesí. El lugar finalmente quedo en silencio, un tranquilo y trágico silencio.

* * *

y Hasta aquí el Cuarto Capitulo~ :3 wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

jejeje gracias por los reviews, de veras! *-* y perdonen por la tardanza, es que en mi colegio nos han estando

Llenando de proyectos de final de curso y es molesto Waaaaa T~T

**_¿Que habrá pasado con Petunia?_**

**_¿Que hará Flippy para salvar a Flaky?_**

**_¿Cual y que clase de Deuda tienen Flippy y Fliqpy con La pelirroja?_**

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo ( ~*o*)~ Vee~ (?


	5. La estrategia de Flippy y Petunia

**Hola mis amores amoroso~ *o* jeje me alegra el saber que el fanfic esta siendo leído y querido QuQ *sniff sniff* TuT (?**

**y Agradezco mucho el aliento y motivación que me dejan en los reviews ;u; y se que tarde SIGLOS para actualizar pero no había tenido oportunidad de estar en pc y comenzar a escribir ;n; ya tenia todo escrito en libreta pero si no es pc no se puede QnQ. en fin ¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!~**

** : **Jejeje eso se sabrá justo en este capitulo -w- y hasta yo me quede con ganas de continuar escribiendo pero la tarea me lo impedía! .

**Azul74: **Jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado~ y si! :D muajajajaja los dejare con la intriga, soy una malota Jojojo (?

**Guest: **Realmente no entendí lo que quisiste decir xD soy pésima en el ingles jaja! TuT

**Julian: **jejeje pues aquí esta la continuación, por favor alaba me uwú -aires de grandeza(?- Ok no xD

**Luna Paola Black: ** jeje ¿enserio te ofreserias para ayudarme con los errores de ortografía y todo eso? *^* Waaaaaa~ te amo (? xD

**Asuna chibi-tan: **jejeje pues aquí el capitulo, espero lo disfrutes y sea de tu agrado ;D

**Realmente agradezco sus Reviews! ~ OuO Ahora sin más que decir **

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

**_Disclaimer: Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece,pertenecen a Mondo media a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

Un rayo de luz se filtro entre las rejillas de la ventana de aquella cárcel, la pelirroja frunció el ceño ligeramente el ceño ante la ligera molestia en sus ojos. Poco a poco fue abriendo la mirada pestañeando varias veces esperando que así sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de ese lugar. Se puso de píe para notar con algo de esfuerzo una silueta en una de las esquinas del lugar, se acerco curiosa y algo temerosa mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su pecho. Continuo acercándose hasta notar unos cuantos mechones color zafiro. su ritmo cardíaco aumento de golpe y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras suplicaba para sus adentros que sus sospechas fueran erróneas, Desgraciadamente la suerte parecía no estar de su lado desde el accidente de Flippy. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver parte de un rostro y cuerpo humano manchado de sangre, su sangre. Se llevo ambas manos hacia sus labios debido al miedo.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Grito horrorisada y con desesperación al ver a su amiga en aquellas condiciones-.

- F-Flippy ¿Estas seguro de esto?, ¿N-No crees que seria mejor dejar que la p-policía se haga ca-cargo? -Pregunto nerviosa la peli rosa, mientras observaba al nombrado guardar un arma de asalto Ar- 15 y un par de pistolas Star-M43 Firestar en una mochila color gris cálido-.

- Esos sujetos son unos inútiles holgazanes que solo cuando se les da la maldita gana atienden como deberían una emergencia, eso a menos que la emergencia perjudique sus bolsillos. Además, si hiciéramos eso tardarían semanas, meses oh hasta años para dar con los sujetos que tienen a la mocosa esa -Comento el peli verde mientras acomodaba la mochila en sus hombros-.

- C-Creo que tienes razón... -Desvío la mirada algo entristecida. De pronto abrió los ojos exaltada y algo ofendida mientras una vena sobresaltaba de forma cómica en su frente- ¡E-Espera! ¡Mi padre esta en la jefatura de policía y no es ningún holgazán inútil! -gruño por lo bajo la chica mientras mirada la sonrisa de lado que se formaba en el rostro del joven-.

La chica se sobresalto levemente mientras sentía como sus mejillas tomaban un leve rubor ante aquella sonrisa burlona por parte del oji esmeralda, debía aceptar que era apuesto, y mucho. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza intentando volver en si,¡ No podía pensar eso del futuro novio de su mejor amiga!. pestañeo varias veces para intentar concentrarse en la "misión de rescate" y noto como aquel chico la miraba con una ceja alzada sin entender lo que hacia. Ella río levemente con nerviosismo.

- Como sea, Alístate, saldremos en media hora.

- ¡E-Entendido! -Finalizo la joven de ojos rosados mientras veía como aquel chico subía las escaleras hacia su habitación-.

Suspiro pesadamente y miro la puerta de entrada para luego salir del hogar del joven de melena mentosa. ¿Que era lo que le estaba pasando?.

- ¡P-Petunia! ¡Petu por f-favor contéstame!, ¡Petu! -Imploraba la pequeña pelirroja mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas amargas como cascadas y limpiaba el rostro de su amiga con un pedazos de tela que arranco de as mangas del suéter color arena que poseía-.

Poco a poco la peli azulada abrió los ojos con pesadez, su vista era algo nublosa así que opto por cerrarlos y abrirlos una vez más esperando a que su vista se aclarara para luego mirar el rostro de su joven amiga enfrente suyo.

- F-Flaky... -Alcanzo a articular la joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo con algo de dificultad. Trato de apoyarse con sus brazos pero al sentir un dolo casi insoportable al intentarlo se percato de lo inevitable, le habían amputado ambos brazos. La pelirroja al notarlo comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza aún, las vendas que traía la oji azul estaban llenas de sangre. Flaky abrazo con fuerza a la mayor y ella correspondió al acto de cariño dado por su pequeña amiga, mirando la con algo de tristeza y determinación.

- E-Escúchame Flaky, debes salir de aquí cuanto antes, ¿Esta bien?.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la petición de su amiga.

- P-Pero s-sabes que el l-lugar esta rodeado y s-si intentamos algo n-no-nos ma-mataran -Dijo temblorosa- !A-Además n-no te dejaría aq-quí s-sola Petuni-chan!.

La mujer sonrío ante lo dicho por la pequeña oji carmesí, para luego besar su frente mientras le observaba con la mirada llena de ternura.

- No te preocupes por mi. Si te quedas más tiempo no tardaran n querer hacerte algo como esto... oh peor. Además no te dejare r sola con toda la inseguridad que hay afuera, ¡no señor! , Iré contigo.

-La pelirroja sonrío como si no hubiera un mañana y abrazo con más cariño a su mayor- G-gracias, gracias Petuni-chan. P-pero ¿C-como saldremos?

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan -Sonrío la mujer de cabellos azules y de mechón plateado-.

Se escucho el timbre del hogar de Flippy mientras la joven peli rosa se acomodaba la falda camuflajeada que llevaba puesta. era como la del ejercito del desierto. Su blusa era igual, sin olvidar su clásico moño colorado el cual adorna su hermosa y suave melena. La figura del joven se hizo presente. Llevaba puesto su característica chaqueta militar, solo que esta vez usaba como conjunto un pantalón del mismo estilo y una boina color verde aguacate con tres franjas al lado, una naranja en medio y 2 amarillas. Ambas cosas hacían deslumbrar la sexy mirada verdosa que el peli verde poseía.

- ¿Lista?

- ¡S-Si!

- En marcha -Ordeno el joven mientras en su mirada brillaba un bello y diabólico resplandor amarillento-.

La chica trago saliva nerviosa para luego seguir al chico y subir al Pick Up color verde pardo de Flippy.

****~FLASH BACK~****

Se escuchaban unos sonoros y retumba dores disparos de bala. La peli rosada miraba con atención la clase de como manejar un arma que Flippy le estaba dando, no podía evitar temblar ligeramente con cada balazo que este daba a el muñeco de prueba.

- Y Así es como se debe sostener un arma Sti duty one si quieres tener un buen efecto en el contrincante -Explicaba el joven mientras observaba a la chica serena mente-.

Ella asintió algo nerviosa para luego acercarse y tomar el arma de fuego entre sus manos, era la primera vez que tocaba na a pesar de que su padre fuera policía. Comenzó a disparar torpemente hacia el blanco.

- ¡No, No, No y No!, ¿Que no pusiste atención mocosa inútil?. ¡te dije que subieras más los brazos y sostuvieras el arma con firmeza! -Comentó fastidiado el joven-.

- ¡E-Eso hago!, es l-la primera vez que t-tomo un arma, ¡t-ten paciencia! -Pedía la oji rosa algo nerviosa-

- No nos queda mucho tiempo, te dije que tenias solo un día para aprender a manejar un arma apropiadamente. ¿Así como esperas rescatar a la miedosa pelirroja?

La chica se quedo en silencio y sintió una enorme impotencia en su cuerpo. Realmente era inútil el tratar de enseñarle algo así siendo primeriza. Miro a Flippy curiosa mientras notaba cierta desesperación en su mirada, algo dudosa separo sus labios levemente.

- ¿P-Por que te i-interesa tanto Flaky? -Cuestiono la joven algo curiosa e insegura de la reacción que pudiera tener el joven a su lado. El la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella solo soltó un leve gritillo asustada ante esa mirada molesta y fulminante que mandaba el peli verde, el joven finalmente suspiro resignado-.

- Tengo una deuda con ella desde hace tiempo. Nuestros padres fueron compañeros de batallón en el ejercito hace 20 años, El padre de Flaky me salvo a mi y a mi madre de una muerte desastrosa cuando tan solo tenia 1 año de edad, pero desgraciadamente el padre de la mocosa no salio vivo al igual que el mio... ambos murieron en una emboscada del ejercito enemigo. Desde ese entonces mi madre le juro a la mamá de Flaky que protegería a ambas con su vida si era necesario. La madre de Flaky se enamoro nuevamente y se casó con un hombre que se hizo pasar por el padre biológico de la miedosa, todo iba bien después de eso, hasta que mi madre murió. según mis tíos y familiares fue por una gran depresión oh no sé que cosas más, pero se que realmente fue otro atentado debido a la misión fallida de el día de la muerte de nuestros padres. Después de unos años pasó lo mismo con los padres de Flaky, en cuanto me entere regrese a la ciudad para cumplir la promesa que mi madre les hizo a la mocosa y a su progenitora.

La peli rosa miro atónita a el oji esmeralda que mantuvo la mirada baja todo el tiempo. Quizás no era tan malo y despreciable como decían en el colegio.

- E-Esta bien... ¡Me esforzare más!, ¡de ninguna manera dejare que le pase nada a mi mejor amiga! -cerro y alzo el puño enérgicamente la peli rosa, mostrando la determinación que no poseía momentos antes-.

-Flippy sonrío con alegría y orgullo al ver a la joven de esa forma, para luego apuntar con su dedo indice el blanco- ¡Entonces demuéstrame lo que tienes y que no eres una mocosa mimada y engreída que pienso que eres!

- Si seño/... ¡Oye espera! ¿Como que mimada y engreída? -Pregunto más que molesta la oji rosa para que seguido de eso el joven a su lado comenzara a reír divertida mente-.

****~FLASH BACK~****

- "Flippy... Espero que esto Realmente funcione" -Suspiro pesadamente la joven la cual se encontraba en uno de los asientos de atrás del vehículo, mientras suplicaba en mente que no pasara nada malo-.

* * *

**¡AL FIN LA CONTINUACIÓN!~~ Debo admitir que la escribí y subí en tiempo récord xD solo 2 horas~ *-* waaaaa~! **

**¿Que tal quedo?**

**¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Peeeesimo?, Vamos denme sus opiniones con un review~ *-***

**Ahora vamos con las preguntas que seguro se hacen~**

**¿Podran Flaky y Petunia salir de allí sin ser atrapadas?**

**¿Que tendran Planeado Flippy y Giggles?**

** Nos leemos a en la proxima~ ;D**


	6. Comienza la misión

**Buenas, buenas mis amados lectores~ *-* les doy mil gracias por seguir este patético intento de fanfic decente xDD asdfg!, además de los reviews, favoritos y follows *-* de veras ¡GRACIAS!**

**Tenia pensado subir este capitulo hasta el lunes pero las ganas me vencieron y además estoy de super buenas ya que ayer, 31 de Julio, fue mi cumpleaños número 18~ ¡AL FIN SOY LEGAL, CHINGA**! :'3 (?**

** ahora a contestar Reviwes~**

**Abby: **Jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado ;u; nyaa~ y pues aquí lo tienes, el esperado capitulo 6 ¡ESTA AQUÍ!

**FlakxFlippy161: **Jejejee me alegra que te haya gustado este humilde fanfic ;u; nyaaa~ !

**Luna Paola Black: **jejeje de echo este capitulo tendrá una diminuta escena de gore, solo sera una pequeña prueba de lo que vendrá para el próximo capitulo jeje nwn jeje espero que sea de tu agrado y me encantaría que fueras mi beta~ *-*

Ya que se han terminado de contestar reviews ¡COMENCEMOS

**_Disclaimer: Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece,pertenecen a Mondo media a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

- Todo el perímetro esta asegurado tal y como lo pidio, señor -Se pudo escuchar una voz firme la cual provenía de un joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos marrón mientras observaba a un hombre algo mayor que jugueteaba con un globo terráqueo-.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, cadete -Sonrío con eminente alegría y arrogancia aquel hombre de cabellos azules pardo. mostraba su dentadura blanca en esa sonrisa cruel y retorcida-.

- S-señor, ¿E-Esta seguro de querer que "EL" sea quien vigile a las prisioneras en lugar de la cadete Skitty? -La voz de aquel joven sonaba temblorosa y con nerviosismo. Ante eso su superior amplio su sonrisa mientras dejaba de lado aquel globo terráqueo, emanando un aire de seguridad y malicia-.

- Claro que si cadete. El es uno de mis mejores hombres y es el más clasificado para controlar a ese par tan revoltoso de mujerzuelas. ¿No es así DB?.

Aquel joven de cabellera castaña dirigió su mirar a una esquina donde distinguió una silueta entre las sombras, Un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad hacia su aparición. su cabello era de un color terracota y al estilo afro, sus ojos color miel eran fríos y malévolos, de tez blanca. Llevaba un uniforme color azul pardo la cual se encontraba llena de insignias las cuales daban a conocer su alto rango. Su estatura alta de 1.88 intimidaba a cualquiera además de su fornido cuerpo.

- Pero claro, mi querido amigo Tiger -Sonrío aquel sujeto mostrando la misma crueldad que aquel hombre-.

-.

- ¡E-espera! ¡Auch!, d-duele~ -Se quejaba levemente la oji-azul mientras Flaky jalaba ligeramente de sus largos y hermosos cabellos azules. La verdad era que su peinado se había echo un desastre colosal y debido a su reciente incapacidad, la pelirroja se había ofrecido a arreglar la-.

- N-No te... muevas tanto Petuni-chan, n-no estoy acostumbrada a e-este tipo de cosas.. -Comentó la pequeña mientras continuaba uniendo el cabello de la mujer en una coleta alta. Y en efecto, no tenia mucha experiencia en esos detalles femeninos debido a que su larga de fuego era rebelde, y cada que intentaba sujetarse lo terminaba aún más alborotado así que opto por no volver a intentar lo más-.

- E-esta bien, pero no e-estires tan/ ¡Auch! ¡Flaky! -Se quejo nuevamente la joven mujer mientras observaba de reojo a la oji-carmesí, la cual luchaba por no dejar salir las risas contenidas ante aquella situación tan graciosa. La oji-zafiro parecía una pequeña niña apunto de llorar-.

Los pensamientos de la menor se detuvieron por un momento al sentir un enorme escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Un mal presentimiento de forma dentro suyo, Tenia miedo... mucho miedo.

***~ FLASHBACK~***

- Tengo un plan -Aseguro la joven de ojos marinos mientras veia a la pequeña con una impecable sonrisa-.

-La pelirroja miro sorprendida a su amiga, su sonrisa detonaba una inmensa seguridad y determinación- ¿Q-Que tienes... planeado? -Cuestiono aún temerosa-.

- Jejeje cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás -Dijo una Petunia alegre. Flaky se calmo finalmente, sabia que cuando la peli-azul decia algo de esa manera nunca se equivocaba-.

- E-esta bien Petuni-chan

***~ FIN DE FLASHBACK ~***

- _"Petunia... ¿Que estas planeando?" _-Se cuestiono mentalmente la de cabellos rojizos mientras posaba esos enormes y hermosos rubíes su amiga hasta que el choque de dos objetos metálicos la saco de sus pensamientos-.

- Hola linduras~ desde hoy seré su nuevo guardia. mi nombre es Disco Bear pero pueden llamarme Disco u "Osito", mis primores -Ambas mujeres miraron aún hombre de cabellera alborotada al estilo afro mientras sostenía un delgado fierro, con una sonrisa algo morbosa en su rostro. Petunia solo pudo fruncir el ceño al notar la actitud tan pesada de aquel sujeto para luego prestar atención a la segunda figura a su lado. Era una joven de al menos 17 años la cual poseía un largo y algo alborotado cabello plateado que le llegaba a la altura de las caderas, ojos de un hermoso y resplandeciente color violeta y con un delgado y fino cuerpo y estatura promedio, más alta que la pelirroja pero menos que la peliazul. su piel blanca y cremosa reflejaba suavidad y pureza. Una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la oji-azul pero trato de disimular lo desviando la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido-.

- ¡Oye tu, la pequeña pelirroja! ven acá, es hora de tu chequeo medico -La suave voz de la oji-violeta se escucho por primera vez en el lugar mientras abría la reja de la cárcel en la cual se encontraban las 2 jóvenes La pelirroja, temerosa, se puso de píe al haber terminado de peinar a la mayor y se dirigió hacia aquella joven. en cuanto llego fue tomada del brazos y jalada para luego cerrar el lugar en donde estaba encerrada junto con su amiga. Flaky miro a Petunia antes de marcharse, por alguna extraña razón, su mirada azulada como el inmenso y hermoso mar, era alegre y lleno de esperanza-.

- ¿A-ah d-donde me llevan?, ¿Q-Que v-van a ha-hace-cer conmigo?. s-se lo s-suplic-co, n-no me haga d-daño~ -la pelirroja estaba apunto de romper en llanto debido al miedo. la chica de cabellos platas la miro haciendo que la pequeña comenzara a temblar, su escolta soltó una suave y dulce risita divertida mientras en sus ojos transmitía ternura al ver a la menor de aquella forma-.

- Jeje tranquila no te haré daño. Flippy tenia razón, eres una cosita adorable -Sonrío con total naturalidad la de ojos malva para luego guiñarle un ojo alegre- Es más, estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti y a tu amiga a salir de aquí.

- ¡¿C-Conoces a F-Flip/ -La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la otra joven le había cubierto los labios-.

- Shhh~ N-no grites... podrían descubrirnos, todo se echaría a perder y Flip estaría en grave peligro por ello.

La oji rubí asiente con la cabeza levemente con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras su acompañante le soltaba con delicadeza, realmente no podía creer que una de sus secuestradoras conociera a el peliverde.

- ¿C-como conoces a F-Fli-Flippy? -Pregunto curiosa la pequeña mientras la otra la miraba de reojo y con una suave y tierna sonrisa en los labios-.

- Eso te lo contare después, ¿si?. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí, así que escucha con atención.

Flaky dio un leve y tembloroso "si" mientras caminaba por los pasillos blancos y luminosos de aquel lugar.

-.

La pelirosa observaba a Flippy, sentada en uno de los lujosos asientos traseros de piel que tenia aquel vehículo. El en cambio parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo observando con atención su móvil. De pronto freno el Pick Up logrando que la chica de ojos rosados como botones casi cayera de su asiento.

- ¡¿Q-Que rayos te pasa?!, ¡Casi haces que cayera idiota! -Reclamo claramente molesta mientras el joven de ojos glaucos salia del auto-.

- Deja de ser tan escandalosa y sal de una ves, hemos llegado.

Giggles suspiro con pesadez para luego salir de aquel lujoso automóvil verde y miro al joven a su lado mientras este seguía observando el celular. Luego examino el lugar cuidadosamente. Era un área completamente rural, frente a ellos se encontraba una gran bodega en tonos amarillentos y cremosos en medio de un gran campo de trigo. El lugar en si, era tranquilo y humilde.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?

-Tsk... Deja de cuestionarme en todo mocosa estúpida y mejor concentra te en manejar bien un arma en el momento de la batalla -Dicho eso introdujo su mano en la mochila gris cálido que llevaba cargando en su espalda, sacando una Star M47 Firestar para luego entregarse la a la joven, la cual lo miraba atónita-.

- ¿B-Batalla?. ¡Espera un momento!, ¡Tu nunca d-dijiste nada sobre una pelea! -Observando temerosa aquella pequeña arma de fuego-.

- ¿Acaso creías que vendríamos a pedirles amablemente que liberaran a la mocosa y a la otra mujer, para después tomar el té? -Sonrío burlón y victorioso el de cabellos menta, Giggles gruño levemente por lo bajo mientras observaba esa fastidiosa sonrisa de lado. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al fijar su vista en aquel oji-esmeralda, tenia una sensualidad y valentía incomparables, Sus 2 jades eran como un portal hacia otra dimensión al prestar atención a su mirada. Su sonrisa enigmática, atrevida y arrogante era un arma aún más peligrosa que todo el arsenal del ejército Estadounidense. Continuo observando lo hasta que pasó a su cuerpo. A pesar de ser delgado, fácilmente se podía visualizar esos bíceps y abdomen bien trabajados, seguro se la pasaba horas ejercitándose a diario. Un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estomago, ¿Realmente se estaba enamorando de ese ser tan fastidioso?.

- Oye mocosa inútil, ¿Te quedaras allí parada como una desequilibrada mental, oh vas a entrar? -Pregunto el chico de cabellos y mirada verdosa burlona mente mientras abría la puerta de aquella bodega logrando que la aludida dejara de estar en las nubes para luego dirigirse a donde este se encontraba-.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran los diminutos rayos de sol que se escabullían por los ventanales. Caminaron con sumo cuidado de no ser vistos oh escuchados por las únicas 2 personas que estaban dentro, además de ellos, llegaron a una pequeña área donde acomodaban las bolsas y cargamentos de granos de maíz que usaron como fuerte para no ser descubiertos. La peli rosada paseo su mirada por lo largo y ancho del lugar, parecía ser una simple mini empresa común y corriente, aunque algo abandonada, luego miro nuevamente a su ahora nuevo amigo y compañero, Flippy, el cual a comparación de ella se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido mientras sacaba su arma de asalto AR-15 de aquella mochila en su espalda. la dejo con sutileza y suavidad en el suelo con cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible.

- En cuanto veas la señal corremos con dirección a donde se encuentra ese sujeto acomodando la colecta de maíz -con el dedo indice, señala el lugar en donde se suponía que debían ir y , en efecto, un hombre algo joven se encontraba trabajando en aquel lugar. con chaqueta y gorra griseada - allí se encuentra oculta una puerta oculta en el suelo la cual conecta con el verdadero escondite de los desgraciados que tiene a Flaky. No te vayas a detener por ningún motivo y si alguien ataca, no dudes en defenderte... ¿Me entendiste? -Ordeno el peliverde con un semblante completamente serio, sin quitar la vista del objetivo-.

* * *

**- Oye idiota, deja de hacerte el "héroe" y déjame salir a patear traseros jeje, es aburrido estar aquí todo el jodido tiempo **-Se pudo escuchar desde el interior de el peli menta una voz ronca y morbosa. Su "gemelo" Fliqpy, sonreía sanguinaria mente-.

- Ja, ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?. Creo que es obvia la respuesta hacia esa pregunta... Fliqpy -Comentó serio el de mirada esmeralda, en su voz se podía notar molestia-.

**- Tu al igual que yo sabes que necesitas de mi para vencer a Tiger... **-Sonríe victorioso-** Así que deja de actuar como un completo marica herido en su orgullo y déjame salir.**

Flippy desvío la mirada pensativo, era cierto que no podría derrotar al asesino de sus padres sin ayuda de su alter-ego. Suspiro con pesadez y levanto la mirada hacia su igual serena mente.

- No volveré a cometer el mismo error 2 veces...

El oji neón gruño como perro sarnoso ante la rabia ante la decisión de su portador para luego suspirar y soltar unas cuantas carcajadas casi inaudibles. Flippy alzo una ceja confundido mientras no perdía de vista al otro ente de cabellos verdes, abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto Fliqpy saco su clásica navaja de caza y se lanzo sobre su hermano.

* * *

- ¿F-Flip...py? -La pelirosa tubo cuidado no soltar el pequeño gritillo de impresión que se alojaba en su garganta al ver a el oji esmeralda casi caer desplomado al suelo y dar unas inaudibles quejas y gruñidos mientras hacia presión en su cien-.

Giggles se acerco a Flippy preocupada pero se detuvo en seco al notar que los quejidos de el peliverde habían cesado y su posición recta volvía. Suspiro con alivio ante eso para luego abrir los ojos algo exaltada, los ojos de el joven ya no eran de ese bello verde esmeralda, serenos y tranquilos; ahora se encontraba con un par de orbes amarillentos, casi dorados, los cuales destellaban con un toque de maldad, salvajismo y sadismo en ellos.

- Jejeje Al fin... -su sonrisa burlona ahora era remplazada por una algo retorcida mientras carga su arma- Es hora de la diversión...

La pelirosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y un miedo inexplicable se lleno dentro de su cuerpo.

-.

Flaky ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación en la que estuvo días atrás la peli azul llamada Petunia, Sujeta de brazos y piernas mediante cadenas y en la misma camilla que fue ocupada por su amiga. Comenzaba a sentir la desesperación y temor que seguramente sintió la mayor mientras observaba a su alrededor un montón de siluetas humanas. Todo estaba completamente blanco e iluminado, aquella luz la cegaba un poco por lo que decidió entrecerrar la mirada tratando de evitar seguir contemplando aquella luz. En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba la chica de melena plata y ese par de ojos de color amoratado. La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia su cómplice con evidente temor y tembleteando con levedad mientras notaba como los labios de la albina se separaban con suavidad pronunciando un "Todo estará bien" mudo y regresar su mirada hacia aquella lucesillas. Abrió los ojos asustada mientras una figura humana se acercaba a ella ocultando con su algo abultada silueta el molesto destello ante sus débiles ojillos, El hombre sostenía una aguja en mano para luego acercar dicho objeto de medicación a el globo ocular de la pelirroja. Entrecerró la mirada levemente tratando de evitar que las lagrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus orbes hermosos y tristes rubíes salieran y su tembleteo se hacia más y más evidente. Entraba en pánico total de forma lenta y tortuosa mientras buscaba desesperada mente con la mirada alguna salida, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, sabia perfectamente que el hacer eso la expondría a un peligro mayor, pero el miedo era demasiado como para pasarlo desapercibido. Miro por ultima vez a la oji purpura a la vez que las lagrimas saladas se escapaban por sus lagrimales mientras la sonrisa de la chica se hacia de oreja a oreja. Un zumbido retumbo en los oídos de la pequeña de melena carmín, poco a poco todo a su al rededor se torno negro.

-.

Una explosión sacudió el lugar e hizo volar las tablas de madera que se usaban para parte de la superficie del suelo junto con los 2 hombres que trabajaban en aquella zona, dejando los tendidos y sumamente confundidos en lo que antes fue una superficie solida.

- ¡AHORA!

Flippy salio disparado del lugar y corriendo a una velocidad indescriptible, Giggles muy apenas y podía seguir le el pasó quedando bastante atrás de el joven peli verde y de ,ahora, ojos neones. A los pocos metros de avanzar la de cabellos rosas pastel es atrapada por una mano tosca y callosa de uno de los hombres que anteriormente estaban casi inconscientes en lo que antes fue el suelo.

- ¡F-Fli-Flip-ppy! -Gritó con desesperación y temor la oji-rosa coral al sentir aquella palma tomarla con más fuerza- ¡A-Ayu..da-da!

El ente de ojos dorados volteo y observo a la ahora temerosa pelirosa y relamió sus labios con regocijo, al parecer al fin tendría algo de acción después de tanto tiempo encerrado. Posiciono el arma que llevaba cargando pero antes de poder hacer algo el hombre faltan te le toma del cuello haciendo presión con algo de esfuerzo, debido a que su cuerpo de encontraba algo débil y aturdido por la sacudida que hace algunos momentos lo había tomado por sorpresa. Mientras tanto Giggles forcejeaba con su captor, el cual la sostenía de sus cortos y sedosos cabellos rosa coral, tan frágiles y suaves como lo era una rosa. Puso ambas manos en las muñecas de aquel sujeto tratando de salir de su agarre en vano mientras observaba como el peli menta golpeaba sin piedad al hombre que anteriormente lo estaría ahorcando y que ahora se encontraba en el suelo de tierra con cortes y varios huesos rotos.

- ¡No seas pendeja, rosadita!, ¡Usa la puta arma que te di! -Dijo aquel demonio de ojos Amarillos antes de dar una patada en la barbilla de aquel hombre que se encontraba en el suelo, rompiéndole la mandíbula y provocando así que el piso se manchara con esa esencia carmesí, que tanto amaba ver fluir por todas partes-.

- P-pero.. pero.. ¡n-no sé c-como hacer lo! -Comenzó a chillar la chica al sentir aquel dolor punzante en la piel que cubría su cráneo, podía sentir como cada cabello era arrancado de su cuero cabelludo por la fuerza empleada por aquel hombre, el cual sonría victorioso y de forma burlona-.

- ¿Ahhh?, Con que sigues resistiéndote ¿no pequeña zorra?. Sabes, no estas nada mal pequeña je... lastima que tenga que deshacerme de ti. Oh ¡ya sé!, ¿que tal si antes me divierto un poco contigo? -Aquel hombre río de forma maliciosa y morbosa para luego introducir una de sus duras y toscas manos dentro de la blusa de bordes camuflajeados de la chica de moño rojizo-.

- ¡FLIPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY! -Grito con total temor y desesperación la chica mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas como cascadas antes de que una ráfaga de viento revolviera sus cabellos y escuchara el ruido de un cuerpo desplomarse. en ese momento un liquido cálido color rojo mancho su perfecto y suave rostro, al igual que sus ropas. tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras Fliqpy reía son parar al ver a aquel hombre degollado y del cuello salían pequeñas fuentes color carmín las cuales hacían grandes charcos de sangre los cuales se funcionaban con la tierra que se humedecía con ella. La mente de Giggles quedo en blanco mientras miraba como aquel peliverde terminaba con el hombre restante. abría el estomago de aquel sujeto con su cuchilla de caza, sujeto los intestinos que el hombre y halo de ellos dejándolos por fuera a la vez que la sangre brotaba de la boca de el estomago, Pero Fliqpy quería más. Una vez que termino de arrancarle los intestinos al hombre que se hallaba agonizando de dolor en tierra fértil, quebró y separo cada hueso de su cuerpo de forma lenta y dolosa escuchándose un "Crack" en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ya con el cuerpo del hombre flojo como gelatina, preparo su AR-15 y disparo directo en la cabeza de aquel sujeto, manchando su rostro y ropa de aquel liquido vital carmesí que tanto lo enloquecía. se relamió los labios limpiando lo poco que alcanzo de el rastro de sangre en su sádica y retorcida sonrisa para luego mirar a la oji rosada, la cual seguía en shock. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ante eso la chica, ya muerta del miedo, retrocedió temblorosa hasta que tropieza con el cuerpo mutilado de su antiguo agresor y calló al suelo, levanto la mirada y pudo notar como aquellos orbes color neón la observaban con firmeza y frialdad. Fliqpy al ver el terror que recorría el cuerpo entero de la chica de cabellos cortos río por lo bajo y se alejo nuevamente con dirección a la puerta que hasta hace unos momentos era secreta, la abrió y miro nuevamente a la temblorosa joven.

- Oye inútil saco de huesos color rosa, ¿No vendrás? -Sonrío torcidamente el joven de cabello verdes-

La oji rosa regreso en si de pronto y aún temblorosa se reincorporo para luego caminar dudosa hacia el joven frente a ella, el cual ahora parecía el verdadero demonio.

- Ah por cierto, no soy el estúpido bastardo al que llamas Flippy... mi nombre es Fliqpy, basura -Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y retorcida mientras la ya traumatizada oji rosa se introducía dentro de aquella puerta pegada al suelo. el oji ambar continuo con su sonrisa mientras se adentraba a aquel lugar también-.

-.

Un hombre de cabellos azules pardo, tan oscuros que casi se perdían en su uniforme, observaba el espectáculo echo por el alter ego del joven de cabellos menta y ojos esmeralda por medio de una pequeña televisión conectada a una cámara de vigilancia en el lugar de los echos. Su sonrisa satisfactoria resaltaba en la oscuridad, mientras en su mirada se reflejaban ansiosos deseos de venganza.

- Ya están aquí. has lo que tengas que hacer pero deja al chico para mi, DB -su sonrisa se volvía aterradora en la oscuridad de aquella habitación mientras hablaba con el nombrado por un mini radio-.

- Entendido, jefe ... -el semblante coqueto que mantenía el oji-miel ante Petunia desapareció para darle pasó a un par de carcajadas psicópatas por parte de ambos-.

* * *

** ¡Y AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 6 DE ESTA HISTORIA!, debo admitir que ahora si me llegaron las ideas a la mente como nutella a mi boca.. oh la de Nutty (? **

**Por favor, ¡den sus opiniones mediante un lindo y caritativo review~!**

_**¿Que habrá pasado con Flaky y la misteriosa chica de cabellos plateados?**_

_**¿Que les espera a Fliqpy y Giggles al enfrentar a los hombres de Tiger y Disco Bear?**_

_**¿Como es que sabían DB y Tiger lo que iba a suceder?**_

**¡Esto y más en el próximo capitulo!~ Por cada review que sea mandado un Fliqpy es feliz en el mundo... asesinando a otros (?**


End file.
